As one of battle simulation systems, MILES (Multiple Integrated LASER Engagement System: ‘MILES’) is a laser-applied training system where firing weapons are allowed to emit a laser beam instead of bullets and sensors attached to targets are allowed to sense the laser beam emitted from the firing weapons, so that it is determined whether each target is hit. The MILES system is generally configured to include a firing weapon simulation system attached with a laser beam firer and sensors capable of sensing laser beams. The MILES system may further include a central control system which can communicate with the firing weapon simulation system and the sensors.
Operations of the MILES system having the configuration described above will be described in brief as follows. First, if a shooter operates the firing weapon simulation apparatus to emit a laser beam and the laser beam reach a target, a sensor attached to the target senses the laser beam. If the sensor senses the laser beam, it is determined that the target attached with the sensor is hit by the firing weapon simulation apparatus. The hit event is displayed on a display such as a warning lamp or a display panel, or it is transmitted to the central control system.
On the other hand, in the case where the speed of a moving target is high or the moving target is at a long distance, in the actual situations, leading firing needs to be performed by setting a leading angle according to the speed of the moving target and the speed of the flying bullet of the firing weapon. Herein, the leading angle denotes an angle corresponding to a moving distance of the target from the current position of the target to the future position of the target with respect to a center of the gun. Therefore, the shooter can accurately hit the target by performing firing by setting an accurate leading angle with respect to the current position of the moving target.
However, since the laser beam has straightness and is moved at the speed of light, the laser beam reaches the future position of the target before the moving target moves to the future position. Therefore, the MILES systems or the firing weapon simulation systems using the laser beam in the related art have a problem in that the leading firing cannot be accurately simulated.